Hot Chocolate Kisses
by Jade Star
Summary: An outtake of Ch. 8 of Secrets We Keep. Scorpius discovers a certain muggle drink with a fiery redhead can prove to be a very erotic time indeed. Please review.


_A/N: This is written for all those fans of Secrets that didn't get enough Scor/Rose love as they would have wanted! Really cute fluff. Please review._

_~*~_

"I want hot chocolate."

Rose said it so clearly and matter of fact-like that Scorpius shook himself awake fully and turned completely over onto his side to look at his wife as though she'd stuffed gillyweed between her ears and just announced she was some sort of new fish.

"Excuse… me?" Scorpius said, sitting up straighter in bed and blinking at her owlishly. Rose smiled, and slapped his face with her hands lightly.

"I can't sleep and I want hot chocolate!"

Rose pulled back the covers and eagerly slipped on her slippers, sticking her wand in her pocket and heading towards the door

"Joining me?" she asked, before going downstairs. Scorpius stopped, blinked, and began to kick off the covers that had tied around his waist.

"Oy. Bloody mental she is." He grumbled.

000

Rose was humming to herself as she began putting the pot on to boil, and was stooped down to rummage in the fridge for the rest of the homemade coco in the tin- her grandmother's speciality. The perfect mood fixer and not to mention downright delicious to boot. Balancing two cups, the tin, and spoons in her hand, Rose kicked the door shut with her foot, and saw Scorpius in only his boxers, bed hair and all glowering at her. She dumped the entire mess on the counter, and began putting the brown powder into the cups without another word.

"What?" she finally asked, a smile sneaking onto her features. Scorpius shrugged, and scratched his head out of puzzlement.

"You. This- making hot chocolate at 3 in the morning? Have you gone mad?"

"Scor, its family tradition, and its really good! Why not? I mean, we are going to die in a few hours- so we should live it up!"

Scorpius noted that she was making her point while pointing a finger at his chest the entire time. Scorpius pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, and straddled it, tracing a line on the floor with his bare toe.

"It's just… weird. I mean… I don't do things like this. Ever."

"Well, mister, being part of the Weasley family now you're in for loads of new experiences." Rose said with an airy laugh in her voice.

"I'll bet. I never had this stuff, ever. Is it good?"

"Good?Its bloody great! Rich, warm, creamy- plus the marshmallows! You'll love it!"

Scorpius sniffed the air appreciatively- it certainly smelled good. It reminded him fainltly of the cake his mother baked for his 11th birthday, and he smiled.

"Well, I know it'll be good, cause you made it." He said. Rose finished pouring the water into their cups, adding a generous handful of marshmallows and stirring each one.

"I'm almost done. Go int the living room and wait for me. Oh- and start a fire in the fireplace will you?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, but silently rose from his seat and trudged into the living room.

"she's really gone mental…" he mumbled.

OOO

"Wow! It _is _really good!"

"See, told ya!"

The two of them were sprawled out on the hearth rug, watching the blaze cackle form behind the grate and talking about anything and nothing in particular. Scorpius sipped the sweet brew, laying on his side, the fire warming his bare back, staring at Rose whose face seemed to take an unearthly beautiful sheen in the glow of the firelight.

"Godric, I love you…" he whispered, taking a sip of his hot coco again. Rose licked the last few drops from her mug, and reached out, tucking a strand of his hair out of his eyes.

"I could say the same for you.. .looking so sexy in the firelight right now."

She was tempting him, and he knew it. He reached over, grasping her chin tenderly in his hand as he kissed her, gazing at her for a moment before pressing his lips against hers. They tasted of chocolate, and he couldn't resist dragging his tongue over them, gathering in every last drop.

"S- Scor… oh merlin…" she whimpered.

Ha. He'd struck a sensitive spot. He laughed inside his head, falling onto his back and pulling Rose atop him as he did so. Rose let out a surprised yelp of pleasure, positing herself so she was straddling her husband in only her nightgown and robe, the latter which she hastily dropped towards the floor, revealing the almost see through gown underneath.

"Damn… tease… always…." Scorpius murmured. Rose smirked, running her hands up and down Scorpius's chest teasingly, each hand deftly stroking his abdomen, snaking just above the waistline of his boxers, which elicited a moan from the man.

"Geez Rose!" Scorpius was whimpering now, as he twisted uncomfortably under her caresses. Rose leaned down, nibbling at his ear.

" I didn't hear a please, Malfoy…" she whispered, looking over and dipping one of her fingers into one of the stray coco cups. Smirking, she let the chocolate dipped finger trace around Scorpius's mouth before letting his lips finally close around it. The feeling sent shivers down her spine, and a sparse whimper came from herself a moment later.

"Fine…. Bloody please…!" Scorpius barked. Rose raised a brow a him questioningly, as she drew back the waistline of his boxers, allowing cool air to seep between his legs, giving him momentary relief. He bucked, arching halfway off the floor, grasping at the carpet, eyes burning with smoky desire and longing.

"Hmmm.. I didn't …. Hear you…"

Rose let one strap of her nightgown fall, revealing slender shoulder. Scorpius thrashed, letting out a low hiss of displeasure.

"I… said… _please!"_

"No…. not quite… is this what you meant?"

Another strap fell. Another teasing look at his wife's body. His mind was whirring now, his pulse racing, heart hammering against his ribcage. Rose's hand was once again on his chest, pressing down firmly, holding him in place. The pleasurable agony was coming off him in waves. He cried out, whimpering, begging now.

"Please Rose! _Please! _Godric! Merlin!" he was wheeling now. His mind was tantalizing towards the breaking point—if he didn't—

"Well, I guess I could stop being such a bad girl…" Rose said, smirking down at him with look of a predator. He withered beneath her touches now. She obliged him by taking off her gown, exposing her bare chest to his wanting eyes. He growled, and she merely silenced him by kissing her ferociously on the mouth, nails digging into his shoulder. Scorpius groaned into their kiss, his tongue scrabbling for purchase inside her mouth as he eagerly pulled at his boxers, letting them fall to his ankles. Rose shifted accordingly after that, positing herself for that moment when they would join and become one, both anticipating a night of wild and unbridled passion.

Scorpius realized he loved two things that night. Rose, and hot chocolate. Even more so it was Rose teasing him _with _hot chocolate that had driven him absolutely wild. She told him that he'd be getting lots of new and wild experiences since he'd married into their family- and what a fine lesson he was getting tonight.

He loved family traditions.

**~FIN~**


End file.
